


Long nights

by JessicaMariana



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris isn't used to sleeping next to Hawke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long nights

It was a fairly quiet night at the Hawke mansion. There was a soft crackling of wood alight in the fireplace of Garrett's room, but that wasn't what kept him awake. He listened to Fenris lying at his side, back turned towards him. He was grunting ever so often, and tossing and turning. Hawke wondered if he was having a nightmare and if there was something he could do about it. Watching someone he loved be in distress made him feel bad.

Hawke turned over to his side and placed a large hand on Fenris' shoulder. His skin felt warmer than usual. He tried to hold Fenris still on his back, but he kept struggling.

"Fenris," Hawke called softly, trying to wake him without adding to his discomfort by shocking him. But as Fenris didn't wake, Hawke tried again, slightly louder and firmer.

Fenris stilled for a moment before stirring to rub his tired eyes. His breath and body were heavy. He felt as if he'd been running. He was disoriented, unsure of where he was or of the time of day.

"Fenris," Hawke repeated worriedly.

Fenris lifted his arm off his face and glanced to his side. Hawke looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Are you alright?"

For a moment Fenris didn't know how to respond, it was as if his tongue had been removed, but eventually he sighed.

"I..." he stopped himself, cleared his throat, and tried again. "It's nothing."

Hawke looked at Fenris in a way he hoped would convey him to speak up. Fenris did usually let him in on his troubles sooner or later.

Hawke draped his arm over Fenris' midsection and shifted closer to him. Fenris squirmed uncomfortably.

"I have been plagued by this for some time," he started to explain.

"Nightmares?"

"No. It's this- heat that washes over me whenever I spend the night here... with you."

Hawke waited for him to continue.

"I find myself able to carry on as usual until we- you drag me into bed. It is a feeling I have experienced before, but rarely, and which hasn't been a problem until recently; until I met you."

"So this is my fault?" Hawke couldn't help but wonder. "I want to help you, of course, to find a solution."

"It's simple," Fenris took a deep breath and shifted under the weight of Hawke's arm. "I have managed to take care of it by myself previously, before you have woken up. But I suppose it was a matter of time before you found out."

Hawke lifted an eyebrow. Was Fenris talking about what he thought he was? "What exactly are you saying?"

Fenris took the hand Hawke had across him and pulled it down between his legs and then turned onto his side to face his lover.

Hawke could feel a definite erection pressed up against his palm through the sheet. He let out a soft “oh" in relief and pleasement.

"Well, I wouldn't say this is a problem," Hawke sneered and rubbed his hand firmer between Fenris' legs.

"It is a problem when it wakes me up drenched in sweat every night," Fenris frowned at the thought. He hadn't gone long enough tonight to be so sweaty thanks to Hawke having woken him up.

"Of course..." Hawke sighed. "Every night?" he added with surprise.

Fenris rolled his hips against Hawke's hand and closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look at him. He muttered a "yes" under his breath and grabbed onto Hawke's shoulders to rut harder.

Hawke bit his lip. The thought of Fenris getting himself off every night while he was asleep next to him made his own cock ache. He let go of Fenris' erection and threw the cover off them, then moved towards him until their bodies were pressed together and pushed one leg between Fenris' and draped his right one over his own thigh. He slid his hand up Fenris' leg and around it to his firm ass.

Fenris hid behind his fringe and buried his face in the pillow beneath him. Hawke could clearly see the dusky pink that crept up his tan cheeks to the tip of his ears. He leaned forwards and kissed the pointy end with a smile.

Fenris grunted, but didn't resist.

Hawke circled his index finger around Fenris' asshole. He pressed one tip against it and immediately it got sucked into the warmth. Hawke bit his lip and thrust deeper, marvelling in the moan that escaped Fenris' lips.

"Are you alright?" Hawke asked.

"Mmm." Fenris hummed. "Continue."

Hawke complied by wrapping his free hand around both their cocks and giving them a few decisive pumps to get the precome dripping. With his hand slick he stopped to pull his finger out of Fenris' hole, then smeared the fluid over that to make it easier to add a second.

Fenris clutched onto the pillow as Hawke penetrated him again with the addition. His rigid body began to tremble soon under the pressure of keeping quiet.

"Let it out," Hawke murmured into Fenris' ear. He liked Fenris' voice and would never force him to stay silent, and being a little loud wouldn't harm anyone; the mansion was empty save for the couple.

Hawke thrust deeper. He felt Fenris' prostate under his fingertips and slid against it with light pressure.

Fenris lifted his head backwards and moaned. Hawke smiled fondly at him and repeated the motion; once; twice; several times, over and over until Fenris couldn't hold back no matter how much he tried.

Fenris' breath became loud and short, his exhales were mostly gasps by the time Hawke slowed down and gently pulled out, to which Fenris protested with a grunt.

Hawke stroked his lover's sweat-damp brow with his free hand and kissed his temple. "You do look extraordinary like this," he said with a smile.

Fenris met his eyes, and the look he gave Hawke sent a shudder through his body. Hawke reached for their hard lengths and started stroking them languidly again. Fenris closed his eyes but did not turn away this time. As soon as he'd gotten past feeling embarrassed for exposing himself like he did when Hawke touched him, he relaxed and let Hawke see more of him. Hawke treasured these moments when he in peace could study the small changes in Fenris' expressions and the motions of his body. He could see the muscles of Fenris' stomach tense when he exhaled or when Hawke touched a particularly good spot. He could also see the faint creases around his eyes when squeezed them shut. He watched the rise and fall of his chest. Then there was the ups and downs of his throat when he swallowed, and the tension in his lips when he held back a moan, and the pink tongue that flicked out to moisten them.

Hawke watched him quietly for a long while as he absentmindedly stroked them both to the peak of orgasm.

"Hawke," Fenris interrupted his lover's thoughts and met his eyes with his own half-lidded ones. "I wouldn't mind it if you were rougher."

Hawke didn't realise he'd slown down and loosened his grip. He was only reminded when Fenris reached down to guide his hand into a firmer grip.

"Oh," Hawke said softly, and a wide smile spread across his lips. Fenris could tell he was about to be funny, or try to. "Aren't you finished yet? I almost fell asleep."

So that was it: he was bored? Fenris raised his hands from Hawke's chest to his shoulders and pushed him onto his back. He liked going slow, he liked building up to an orgasm little by little, but if Hawke wanted something rougher, then rougher he would have it. Fenris got up and straddled Hawke's hips. He rutted leisurely against him, their hard lengths sliding against one another. Fenris looked down at his lover as he raised his hips and aligned the head of Hawke's cock with his waiting hole.

Hawke inhaled deeply as Fenris impaled himself on him. The warmth gradually surrounding him felt as nice as always. He couldn't help but to let his eyes slide shut and his mouth to open in a soft gasp when his full length was inside.

Fenris leaned his hands against Hawke's bare chest and set up a comfortable rhythm in which he swayed his hips up and down, back and forth. His legs began to tremble. A day's worth of running around on the Wounded Coast had him exhausted, and he was still tired.

Hawke could feel the muscles at his sides work hard and therefore soothingly ran his hands over them. His fingertips traced the lyrium markings gently. He knew they still hurt and had to remind himself often to take it easy when touching Fenris.

Fenris looked down at Hakwe's strong hands. He moved his own to grasp them, slipping his lean fingers between Hawke's, and used them for support as he quickened his motions.

Hawke watched Fenris slowly tense as he came closer to relief. Hawke himself felt the familiar coil in his groin. Fenris had figured out just how to move to get a good angle for them both to enjoy, and before long Hawke's grip on Fenris' hands tightened as a warning. Fenris didn't stop, however. He kept up the same vigorous motions while Hawke tensed and spilled inside his lover. Hawke let out a guttural moan and threw his head back into the pillow.

Fenris felt the warm liquid spread inside him and how it leaked out and down the inside of his thighs. It was a sensation he was still unaccustomed to, but letting Hawke do it gave the moment more intimacy than Fenris had experienced before. He shuddered.

"Hawke," he said, his low voice thick with lust. "I still..." He needn't say more.

Hawke let go of his hands and reached for his erection. He wrapped one hand around it and started to firmly stroke it while he slipped the other one in under Fenris' scrotum and gently massaged it in his palm.

Fenris hunched over, a gasp escaped his lips. A flurry of foreign curses that Hawke had heard before followed right after.

Hawke could feel him tensing under his grip and squeezed a little firmer. Fenris grunted. He spilled over. Small white pools scattered in a line over Hawke's stomach. Fenris clenched around his flaccid length. His eyes shut tight, he sat motionless until the wave of pleasure ebbed out.

“Are you alright?" Hawke asked, stroking one hand over his lover's thigh. He always asked.

Fenris nodded. "Yes."

The stayed silent for a moment while Fenris got up and Hawke followed to help him get clean. Afterwards they lay back down, side by side. Hawke said to Fenris that he would help again if he needed it. Fenris thanked him. He turned to his side and placed his arm over Hawke's midsection, and closed his eyes. He was tired, and so was Hawke. They fell asleep soon. The now glowing wood in the fireplace was slowly going out and the room became darker, leaving the couple to sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
